L'otage d'une nuit
by Hunter D. Phenix
Summary: /!\LEMON /!\ LawxNami On se provoquait du regard. C'était assez amusant.[...]Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, m'entourant le cou de son bras. Était-il en train de me réconforter? Bizarrement je me sentais bien. Son bras musclé sur mes épaules, sa tête près de la mienne, sa respiration dans mon cou. Oui, j'étais bien.


**L'otage d'une nuit**

Mes compagnons me manquent. Tous sans exceptions. Même mon baka de Capitaine! Et dire que je ne les reverrais seulement que dans deux ans... A cet instant même, je me remémore des souvenirs les plus fous passé avec eux, n'écoutant même pas ce que Haredas, le vieux qui m'apprends la météorologie, me dit. D'ailleurs, nous avons quitté l'île céleste de Wheatheria pour nous réapprovisionner sur une île de Grand-Line, Water Seven. Cela durera certainement quelques jours avant de remonter très haut dans le ciel.

-Mademoiselle Nami?

-Hmm... quoi?

-Vous ne m'écoutiez pas! Me reprocha le vieux Haredas. Je vous disais, que nous devrions nous séparer pour aller plus vite! Allez dans la rue parallèle à celle-ci pour acheter du papier et autre matériel météorologique marqué sur cette liste. Rendez-vous ici à dix-neuf heures!

-DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ME DONNEZ DES ORDRES?! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me convient, à plus tard!

Je pris alors une rue opposé à celle-ci. Je regardais la liste. Eh bah, il y en avait des choses! J'espère que j'aurais le temps de passer voir Icebarg et Paulie.

J'enchaînais les magasins de fournitures en météorologie à la recherche du matériel indiqué sur cette longue liste. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que je faisais les courses, et j'étais loin d'avoir fini! Je décida de m'arrêter dans un bar pour boire un peu. Un bar plutôt charmant, joliment décoré. Je pris un verre de jus d'orange, malheureusement ils ne font pas celui de mandarine! Je buvais tranquillement, tout en surveillant les paquets à côtés de moi et en papotant un peu avec le barman, quand soudain quelqu'un sortit du bar. Rien d'étonnant certes, mais j'aurais juré voir Trafalgar Law le chirurgien de la mort! Et, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je sortis du bar précipitamment, tout en prenant soin de laisser un billet de cent Berrys et de prendre mes bourses. Tout ça en vitesse grand V! À l'extérieur personne. Il n'y avait pas ce chirurgien diabolique au sourire provocateur. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, c'était à l'Archipel Sabaody, à la salle des ventes des esclaves et pourtant j'étais sûre que c'était lui! D'ailleurs il avait sauvé mon Capitaine à la guerre de Marine Ford.

Ne le voyant pas dans la rue, je décida de reprendre la mission d'Haredas.

-Plus que trois choses et j'ai terminé! Mais, quelle heure est-il?

-Il est dix-huit heure trente, répondit une voix nonchalante derrière moi.

Je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur jusqu'alors inconnu.

-Trafalgar Law?

-En personne, répondit-il froidement.

Un silence pesant régnait alors. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, c'était bien lui!

-Merci pour l'heure, mais je dois me dépêcher, un ami m'attend.

Il ne me répondit même pas et s'en alla. Je fis de même et entra dans une grande boutique. Je tournais un long moment dans les longs rayons de ce magasin. Et je trouvais les trois objets qui manquaient à l'appel. Seulement après une bonne dizaine de minutes à tourner viré dans ce labyrinthe. Je sortis donc du magasin après avoir payé quand je sentis une main m'attraper fermement le bras et m'amener plus loin dans la ville. C'était ce chirurgien de la mort. Décidément je n'ai pas arrêté de le voir aujourd'hui. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur. Après tout, il n'a pas vraiment une bonne réputation, puis c'est un pirate, bref c'est Trafalgar Law quoi.

Il m'avait tellement éloigné de la ville qu'à présent nous nous trouvions au port, devant un submersible de métal jaune, de la même couleur que son sweet. Il me fit entrer à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Il n'y avait personne, juste lui et moi. Pas très rassurant.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. J'aurais pensé plutôt à quelque chose de plus glauque. Mais tant mieux, cette question m'allait.

-De l'eau, s'il te plaît.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-Voyons chère navigatrice des Mugiwaras, un peu de rhum, non?

-Pourquoi pas, répondis-je un petit sourire en coin.

C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi pas? Je tiens très bien l'alcool, beaucoup mieux que Zoro même! Il sortit deux jolis verres à pieds et une bouteille de Rhum de Binks (évidemment). Il remplit les deux verres et les déposa sur la table. Nous trinquions et buvions une gorgée. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Son regard, il était remplis de malice, d'arrogance et de provocation. Et pourtant, son regard perçant était si beau et si charmant, je pourrais passé des heures plongé dans ces yeux. Mais je détourna le regard, vers ses mains.  
Les tatouages sur ses phalanges "DEATH" me refroidissent. Je détourna le regard à nouveau. Je regardai avec admiration le liquide succulent à l'intérieur de mon verre. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. S'il croyait pouvoir me saouler pour me faire je ne sais quoi de pas très normal, il se trompait bien!  
Je bus mon verre cul-sec. Il me regarda surpris.

-Quelle descente! Commenta-t-il.

-Tu ne me ressers pas? Lui demandais-je malicieuse.

Il descendit alors son verre d'une traite et nous resservit. Je bus une petite gorgée et le chirurgien une plus grosse. Nous ne parlions pas du tout, nous nous regardions juste dans les yeux. On se provoquait du regard. C'était assez amusant.

-Tu n'es pas avec ton équipage?

-Toi non plus je te signal, rétorqua-t-il.

Je lui lança un regard noir, puis baissa la tête est bu une gorgée de rhum. De toute façon je peux lui lançais des regards noirs, il s'en moque éperdument. Il en rigole même.

-Je crois avoir trouvé ton point faible, souri-t-il sadiquement.

Je soupira, lassé.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, m'entourant le cou de son bras. Était-il en train de me réconforter? Bizarrement je me sentais bien. Son bras musclé sur mes épaules, sa tête près de la mienne, sa respiration dans mon cou. Oui, j'étais bien.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que nous buvions, sans vraiment avoir une très grande discutions, loin de là. Nous n'échangions que quelques phrases sans grand intérêt. Le rhum lui, coulait à flot. Une deuxième bouteille était à présent vide sur la table. Et étrangement, ma tête tournait. Mais qu'avait-il donc mit dans son rhum? Il m'avait drogué ou bien? Moi qui tiens tellement bien l'alcool d'habitude! Là c'est certain que ce chirurgien de malheur avait quelque chose derrière la tête! Il faut que je parte.

-Qu'elle heure est-il?

-Pourquoi demandes-tu ça? De toute façon tu ne partiras pas d'ici.

Je l'avais dit. Ce type est louche. Il me fait peur! Je sens que je ne vais pas ressortir d'ici entière, enfin si je ressors.

-Pardon?

-Tu seras mon otage d'une nuit, répondit-il calmement, comme si c'était normal.

Mon Dieu! Mais que va-t-il me faire? Mais moi aussi qu'elle idiote, me laisser amener comme ça par un ennemi! C'est n'importe quoi!  
De son autre bras, il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tourner sur ma chaise de façon à ce que je sois en face de lui. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire mi-sadique mi-charmeur. Il me fit me lever de force et m'attira contre lui, j'essayais de me défaire de son emprise. Rien à faire, il était bien plus fort. Il approcha son visage de mon cou pour y déposer quelques baisers qui me firent frissonner. Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille, il mordilla le lobe, puis je frissonna une nouvelle fois. Je me débattais encore, mais c'était en vint. Puis il me susurra à l'oreille:

-Laisse-toi faire...

Non. Non je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas, enfin je crois. Je crois car à chacun de ses mouvements sur ma peau je frissonne. Mais pourquoi? Mais pourquoi étais-je si sensible à ses caresses?

-Arrête, le suppliais-je.

Il se renfrogna. Il leva soudainement la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Un peu furieux, un peu déçu.  
Il était déçu. Le chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law, était déçu. Et il le montrait, c'était ça le plus surprenant.

-Tu... Tu m'as l'air déçu...

-Chère navigatrice des Mugiwara... Je te croyais plus ouverte.

Ah.  
Cet homme est vraiment très étrange.

-Tu ne voudrais pas t'amuser un peu? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et l'entortilla autour de son doigt.

Je devais sans doute trembler car il desserra son emprise, me regarda dans les yeux, un air sérieux qui se voulait rassurant, et le dit:

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

J'ai eu comme un espèce de déclic, je sais pas comment expliquer, mais je me suis sentis en confiance, alors qu'il y a encore trente seconde je tremblais de peur devant ce beau chirurgien de la mort.  
Il se rapprocha lentement, avec précaution et douceur, et m'embrassa. Oui, Trafalgar Law m'avait embrassé. Et moi, je répondis à son baisser, contre toute attente. Il était aussi surpris que moi, mais continua de m'embrasser, et il me serra plus fort contre lui, comme avant. Je mis mes bras autour de son coup. Il rompit le baiser, plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il me sourit, pris ma main et m'amena dans un long couloir, il tourna à gauche, marcha un peu, puis tourna encore une fois à gauche. Nous étions arrivé devant une porte, il l'ouvra, nous entrions dans une grande pièce sombre qui devait sans doute être sa cabine. Je le regardais fermer la porte à clef et allumer la lumière. Alors je me retourna pour voir à quoi ressembler la chambre du chirurgien. J'ai été assez surprise. C'était bien rangé et propre. Il y avait un lit deux places aux draps rouge, et de chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet d'un blanc éclatant où était posé une lampe rouge. Et juste d'un seul côté, le côté droit, il y avait un réveil, son réveil, c'était sans doute son côté préféré.  
Je sentis deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes hanches, sa tête était logé dans mon cou, il y déposait quelques doux baisers. Il m'amena dans son lit, il m'embrassait de partout, je me sentais tellement légère. Ses doigts se baladait tout le long de mon corps, alors que sa bouche remontait vers mon oreille, il mordilla mon lobe. Enfin, ses mains se firent plus fermes. Plus lestes. Une de mes mains s'était faufilé sous son sweet jaune tandis-ce que l'autre gambadait dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Après quelques douces caresses, je lui retira son sweet. Il sourit, je l'embrasse. Il ne se fit pas attendre pour y répondre en y mettant sa langue. Et c'était le commencement d'un long et tendre baiser.  
D'un geste brusque il m'ôta mon t-shirt, puis mon short. Le seul tissu qui resté sur ma peau était ma culotte. Mais je compris bien assez tôt que d'ici quelques secondes elle ne sera plus. Trafalgar descendait de plus en plus vers mon intimité. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau. D'un geste furtif il caressa le bout de tissu, puis décida de me l'enlever.  
Il afficha un énorme sourire pervers, qu'avait-il derrière la tête?  
Et d'un coup, je sentis deux doigts s'enfoncer en moi. Non pas dans mon intimité, mais dans mon anus. Ce qui me fit fortement grimacer. Je ne mis attendait vraiment pas et il n'y avait pas été en douceur. Il commença de léger vas-et-viens, je dois avouer qu'il me faisait mal. Il n'attendait pas que je m'habitue à cette présence étrange en moi. Prenait-il plaisir à me voir grimacer ainsi?  
Petit à petit, je m'y habitué, je prenais un peu de plaisir. Il en profita pour en mettre un troisième. J'avais mal. Mais il continua ses vas-et-viens. Il continua jusqu'à ce que je m'y habitue. À présent, je m'inquiétai pour la suite. Si j'avais mal avec trois doigts, qu'est-ce que ça sera alors quand il y mettra... Non, je dois arrêter d'y penser.  
Il retira ses doigts, enleva son pantalon, puis son caleçon. Il massa son membre, toujours avec son sourire pervers. Il souleva mes cuisses et entra en moi. Je poussa un petit cri de douleur. J'avais trop mal, vraiment trop. La douleur était insupportable. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Trafalgar se pencha sur moi et effaça cette larme avec sa langue.

Enfin, après cinq minutes, je m'étais plus ou moins habituée à cette douleur. Je bougea mon bassin, signe qu'il pouvait commencer. Et monsieur le chirurgien n'attendis pas bien longtemps pour commencer de douloureux vas-et-viens. Plusieurs larmes perlaient sur mes joues. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal. Il y alla plus doucement, mais j'avais toujours un peu mal.  
Il se pencha sur moi une nouvelle fois et m'embrassa sauvagement. Je prolongea le baiser. Et s'en m'en apercevoir de suite, il avait continué ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus vite. Je n'avais plus mal et commençais à prendre plaisir. Décidément cet homme savait si faire.  
Il y allait toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Je suivais ses mouvements, cette torture était devenu un délice. C'était tout simplement génial. Je n'avais jamais pris un tel plaisir avec un homme.  
Nos cries se mélangeaient, je agrippais à son dos, la tête en arrière et les yeux qui papillonnaient.

-Encore... plus vite... hmm... Law!

Il s'exécuta. Allant plus loin, plus vite et plus fort. C'était tellement bon.  
Et dans un dernier gémissement, je le sentis vider son liquide chaud en moi. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, on aurait pu nous comparer à des bêtes. Il retira son membre, s'allongea à côté de moi. Nous avions du mal à respirer normalement, complètement à bout de souffle, c'est ainsi que nous nous endormions.  
C'est avec beaucoup de mal que je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Trafalgar à côté de moi, déjà réveillé depuis un bon moment. Enfin je suppose; il s'était habillé.

-Je te pensais plus matinale, cher Nami, avoua-t-il.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Lui demandais-je comme toute réponse.

-Dans les alentours de dix heures il me semble.

En effet, il commençait à se faire tard. Je m'assis dans le lit tout en cachant mes parties avec son drap.

-Je pars préparer du café le temps que tu te rhabilles, tu reconnaîtras le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine?

-Oui.

Il partit alors, je pris mes vêtements de la veille et les enfila. Je rejoignis ensuite la cuisine trouvant un Trafalgar Law se débattre avec la machine à café. J'eus un petit rire et finalement, se fut moi qui prépara le café. Je déposa les tasses sur la table, il se trouvait derrière moi, il m'attrapa par les hanches, se collant à moi et m'enlaçant. Et c'est ainsi que nous bûmes notre café, collé l'un à l'autre.

Au moment de partir je pris soin de reprendre les paquets du vieux Haredas. Je sortis du submersible jaune, quand j'eus les pieds sur la terre ferme, il me lança:  
-Au plaisir de te revoir chère navigatrice des Mugiwara !

Avec toujours se sourire provocateur. Je lui répondis rien, mon sourire parlait tout seul.

Cette nuit là je ne l'oublierais pas. Ô combien j'avais pris plaisir. En l'instant de quelques heures, nous étions devenu des bêtes sauvages.

Law, je te veux, encore.

_« Le sexe mène à la violence ou à la mélancolie. »_

_Philippe Sollers_

* * *

Alors? Ca vous a plus ? ^.^

Des avis ? :)

Bisous !


End file.
